Untitled
by GirlInTheBedRoom
Summary: Ini cerita yang aku buat berdasarkan request dari seseorang. Ceritanya sedikit terinspirasi dengan Nocturnal Illusion, tapi tenang aja, cuma sedikit kok...  AU - Just read and imagine. YOU are the main character here.


**UNTITLED**

**Summary**: Ini cerita yang aku buat berdasarkan request dari seseorang. Ceritanya sedikit terinspirasi dengan Nocturnal Illusion, tapi tenang aja, cuma sedikit kok.

AU - Just read and imagine. YOU are the main character here.

**Warning**: WEIRD rated M story because of *cough* adult content and juicy lemon in later chapter XDD

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, you no sue, are we clear?

Enjoy and let me know what you think ^_^

-Girl-

* * *

><p>Kau tidak pernah punya bayangan kalau hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari teraneh dalam hidupmu. Bagaimana tidak, semuanya bermula dengan begitu sempurna. Kau bangun tepat waktu, merasa badanmu begitu segar dan bersemangat, cuaca cerah dan perjalanan ke kantor yang biasanya macet dan padat merayap pagi ini dengan ajaibnya lengang dan lancar. Kau bahkan sampai di kantor dengan catatan rekor baru berangkat pagi yang cukup fantastis mengingat kau sering bangun kesiangan dan sering telat sampai kantor. Teguran atasan pun nyaris jadi teman dekat yang sering berkunjung. Pagimu belum pernah sebagus ini. <em>Well<em>, setidaknya itu sampai dua jam yang lalu.

Sekarang kau hanya bisa terlentang di atas tanah hutan yang keras dan berhumus dengan nyeri kepala yang amat sangat, bahkan untuk membuka mata pun rasanya tak sanggup. Samar-samar kau ingat kepalamu memang terbentur sesuatu saat jatuh tadi. Kau berusaha menggerakkan kaki dan tangan, lega karena semua masih bisa dikomando tanpa nyeri dan kesulitan berarti. Tak ada yang patah, tak ada saraf yang cedera. Kau mencoba menenangkan diri sambil menajamkan telinga kalau-kalau ada suara orang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Sayangnya yang terdengar cuma suara angin dan serangga hutan.

Kau lalu mencoba membuka mata dan bangkit pelan-pelan hanya untuk mendapatkan rasa sakit yang menjadi berkali lipat menyerang kepalamu. Lebih buruk lagi, sekarang ditambah rasa mual dan pandanganmu berputar-putar. Kau cepat menjatuhkan dirimu lagi ke tanah dan terengah-engah, berusaha menahan isi lambungmu agar tidak keluar.

"Oh, God…padahal tadi pagi semuanya begitu indah. Harusnya aku tahu kalau ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan." Kau berbicara pada dirimu sendiri.

##########FLASHBACK##########

Kau baru saja memasuki kantor dan menuju ruang kerjamu saat tiba-tiba atasanmu memanggil.

"_!" (Isikan namamu)

"Ya, Pak?"

"Saya mau minta tolong kamu untuk mengantarkan paket ini ke rumah Pak Herman Geleman di _ (isi nama tempat sesukamu). Beliau ini direktur perusahaan klien utama kita. Kenapa saya minta tolong kamu, itu karena beliau _ga_ mau paketnya diantar via _delivery_. Katanya sih, pernah punya trauma. Yah, pokoknya _gitulah_! Kamu berangkat sekarang ya! Oya, tenang _aja_, tipsnya besar kok. Sudah sana, berangkat! Ini paketnya."

Kau jelas tidak bisa membantah apa lagi menolak. Bisa gawat urusannya dengan karirmu yang baru seumur jagung di perusahaanmu. Jadi kau terima paketnya, kembali ke parkiran motor dan langsung berangkat ke tempat yang perjalanannya makan waktu hampir 3 jam lebih dari kantor.

Sekarang kau sudah ada di daerah _ dan sedang menuju rumah orang penting yang bersangkutan. Menurut petunjuk dari Bos, setelah masuk kawasan _ ambil jalan yang arahnya ke gunung. Kabar buruknya si Bos lupa bilang kalau jalan ke gunung bakal melewati hutan yang sepinya persis kuburan dan lebatnya sampai sinar matahari saja tidak kena kulitmu. Kabar baiknya jalannya sudah diaspal halus. Lumayan.

Selama di perjalanan pikiranmu melayang ke banyak hal. Salah satunya kenapa orang-orang kaya selalu membangun rumah mewah mereka di tengah-tengah gunung yang terpencil dan pelosok seperti ini. Nampaknya kaya dan eksentrik itu memang dua hal yang bersaudara dekat. Kau mengambil kesimpulan. Nah, ketika sedang jauh terhanyut ke alam pikiranmu sendiri, kau tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan di depanmu. Jadi, kau betul-betul kaget saat tiba-tiba seekor kancil atau rusa atau apalah itu namanya, meloncat ke tengah jalan. Kau membanting stang ke kanan dan kehilangan kendali dengan suksesnya. Berdua dengan motormu tersayang, kalian meluncur bebas ke tebing yang ada di sisi jalan.

##########END FLASHBACK##########

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba bangkit tanpa hasil – kecuali kepala yang makin nyut-nyutan dan isi lambung yang sudah ada di ujung tenggorokan, ditambah tangan dan kaki yang mulai terasa dingin dan mati rasa – kau akhirnya pasrah dan hanya bisa diam tak bergerak sambil memejamkan mata. Putus asa, kau sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Ironis, kalau memang pagi yang sempurna tadi ternyata adalah pagi terakhirmu. Kau belum mau meninggalkan hidupmu. Masih banyak yang ingin kau lakukan dan kau raih. Masih banyak tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi. Masih banyak orang yang ingin kau temui. Tapia pa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang kalau membuka mata saja kau tak mampu. Menyedihkan. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan saat nyeri kepalamu tak lagi tertahankan, kau membiarkan dirimu terjatuh ke alam tidak sadar.

Gelap…nyeri tumpul di kepala…tubuhmu terasa melayang…tangan dan kakimu sedingin es…dan ada suara-suara lembut di telingamu...kau berpikir apa kau benar-benar sudah sudah tak ada di dunia fana dan menyeberang ke alam baka? Kau mencoba menggerakkan badanmu. Berat. Kau hanya bisa memalingkan kepalamu di atas bantal yang lembut, menggeser kaki dan tanganmu di bawah selimut yang hangat dan memiringkan badanmu sedikit di atas kasur yang empuk.

Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan alam kubur ada kasur, bantal dan selimut? Bukannya di buku-buku yang kau baca hanya ada pertanyaan dan siksaan, mengingat kau bukan orang yang terlalu religius. Dan suara-suara lembut yang masih terdengar di telingamu masa iya malaikat perempuan? Aneh, ini terlalu aneh. Lalu pelan-pelan semuanya masuk akal di otakmu. Kau belum meninggalkan dunia ini. Ada sesorang yang menolongmu dan sekarang kau sedang ada di kamarnya, tidur di atas tempat tidurnya untuk waktu yang entah sudah berapa lama. Dan mungkin suara-suara merdu layaknya malaikat tadi adalah suara-suara bidadari penyelamatmu. Ya, benar…kau sudah ditolong oleh wanita-wanita yang dari suaranya saja terlihat cantik. Kemudian kau berusaha membuka matamu. Rasanya seperti mengangkat kelopak mata yang di lem dengan super glue, tapi dengan usaha keras akhirnya kau bisa membuat celah diantara kedua kelopak matamu.

Hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah atap, oke, usaha yang bagus. Kau memutar bola mata sedikit ke arah suara-suara yang terdengar. Samar-samar kau melihat dua orang gadis. Yup, sepertinya dugaanmu benar, penyelamatmu adalah gadis, bukan cuma satu tapi dua orang gadis dan cantik. _Perfect!_ Kalau ini mimpi kau berharap untuk tetap tidur lebih lama lagi.

Oke, waktunya untuk lebih serius sekarang. Kau berusaha lebih keras untuk membuka mata dan mencoba bangun. Dua gadis itu sepertinya belum sadar kalau kau sudah kembali dari alam mimpi. Rasa penasaran mendorongmu untuk segera sadar penuh dan bertanya kepada dua makhluk indah yang ada di sudut lain kamar, siapa mereka, kau berada di mana, dan bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana. Rupanya usahamu agak terlalu keras karena kepalamu belum bisa diajak kompromi, terima kasih untuk benturan dahsyat yang kau alami. Nyeri yang sama datang lagi dan tubuhmu menjadi limbung di tengah-tengah usahamu untuk duduk. Dan kau nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur. Namun, ternyata dengan cara ini kau bisa mendapatkan perhatian dua bidadari cantik tersebut. Mereka berdua tampak terkejut melihat kau sudah sadar dan bahkan nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur. Secepat kilat mereka berdua sudah ada di sampingmu, membantumu untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

Nyawamu sudah lebih terkumpul sekarang dan kau sudah bisa memperhatikan sekelilingmu dengan lebih baik. Kau berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup mewah, terlihat dari perabotan yang bergaya klasik dan terlihat mahal. Desain kamar ala zaman renaissance dengan warna-warna muda nan lembut. Dua gadis yang mengapitmu tadi semuanya mengenakan kostum maid. Yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satu lagi berwarna biru, lengkap dengan celemek dan penutup kepala berwarna putih. Si merah, yang terlihat lebih senior berambut coklat gelap panjang nyaris menyentuh lutut yang diikat tinggi ekor kuda dengan poni belah yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya. Sementara si biru, yang terlihat lebih malu-malu dan canggung berambut coklat muda sepunggung yang dijepit setengah kepala dengan poni penuh. Keduanya memiliki sepasang mata bulat berwarna coklat bening dan berkulit putih bersih layaknya susu. Dan yang membuatmu makin terpana adalah tubuh mereka. Dengan balutan kostum maid ketat bergaun mini, kau bisa melihat dengan sempurna siluet tubuh mereka karena semua tercetak nyaris kasat mata. Ukuran-ukuran mereka pun mempesona, dada besar, kencang dan penuh, pinggang kecil dan pinggul berisi. Benar-benar gambaran yang diimpikan setiap lelaki. Istilah cantik atau seksi rasanya agak kurang berarti untuk menggambarkan fitur mereka berdua. Mereka itu benar-benar menakjubkan, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kau merasa familiar dengan kedua gadis itu. Seakan-akan kau sudah pernah tahu siapa mereka. Tapi untuk saat ini otakmu belum bisa diajak kerja sama membongkar memori, jadi kau tidak lagi memikirkannya.

Karena terlalu asik memperhatikan dua wujud kesempurnaan yang ada di kedua sisimu, kau sampai tidak mendengar kalau mereka berdua sudah memanggilmu untuk yang kesekian belas kali. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat khawatir karena melihat kau membuka mata tapi sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan mereka. Akhirnya setelah bertukar pandangan mereka berdua mengangguk satu sama lain dan sebelum kau sadar apa yang terjadi kedua pipimu terasa sakit dan perih bukan main. Ups, rupanya dua gadis itu masing-masing mencubit sebelah pipimu dengan kuku dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"Aaaawwww…..! Sakiiittt!"

Ekspresi lega tergambar jelas di kedua wajah cantik tadi. Dan senyum termanis yang pernah kau lihat dalam hidupmu tak bisa menandingi kedua senyum yang mereka berikan.

"Hai! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" si baju merah menyapamu untuk pertama kali. Suaranya hangat dan ramah.

"Umm…yah…kurasa jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih."

"Aaah..lega rasanya kau sudah sadar. Kami benar-benar cemas kau pingsan selama hampir dua hari penuh." Kali ini si baju biru yang berbicara. Suaranya lembut dan pelan, terkesan sedikit malu-malu.

"Apa? Pingsan dua hari katamu?" Kau kaget setengah mati. Panik. Bagaimana dengan orang kantor dan orang rumah. Mereka pasti bingung mencarimu. Jangan-jangan kau sudah masuk daftar orang hilang di televisi.

"I..iya..kau kami temukan di depan gerbang utama rumah ini…sudah tak sadarkan diri..sendirian." si baju biru kembali cemas melihatmu panik.

"Di depan rumah? Tapi aku kan jatuh di tengah-tengah hutan! Bagaimana bisa aku sampai ke depan rumah ini? Dan sebenarnya rumah siapa ini? Kalian sendiri siapa? Kenapa rasanya aku familiar dengan wajah kalian? Terus motor dan barang-barangku bagaimana?" Tanyamu beruntun kepada si baju biru yang hanya bisa diam kebingungan dan memandang temannya si baju merah seolah-olah minta bantuan untuk menjelaskan.

Lalu, mungkin karena kau terlalu terbawa emosi atau memang kondisimu belum begitu bagus, nyeri kepalamu muncul lagi, secara refleks kau meringis dan memegang kepalamu dengan kedua tangan. Dua gadis itu dengan cepat berusaha menidurkanmu kembali dan membuat posisimu lebih nyaman agar kau merasa lebih baik.

"Dengar, kurasa kondisimu belum memungkinkan untuk banyak bercerita. Istirahatlah dulu. Nanti kalau kau sudah jauh lebih baik kita bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Omong-omong namaku Mai, dan ini temanku Kasumi." Si baju merah angkat bicara lagi.

"Aku _(namamu)...tunggu dulu, aku ingat sekarang. Kalian kan tokoh utama dalam game! Iya kan? Tapi tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin kalian nyata. Aku pasti mimpi. Sekarang aku pasti masih pingsan di hutan dan sekarat…ya kan?" Kau menjadi histeris dan Mai serta Kasumi hanya bisa memandang kasihan padamu. Mata Kasumi bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca memandangmu.

"Ssshh…tenanglah…kau hanya masih bingung dan sakit. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur lagi. Aku dan Kasumi akan bergantian menjagamu di sini. Ayo…tidur…tidurlah yang nyenyak…kita bertemu lagi saat kau sadar nanti….tidur…"

Mendengar suara Mai yang lembut seperti menghipnotismu..dan perlahan-lahan kau pun kembali jatuh terlelap dalam tidur yang dalam sembari berharap ketika kau membuka mata berikutnya semua akan menjadi jelas dan kembali normal.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1.<p>

How? Should I continue?

Read and review please…

-Girl-


End file.
